


Our Bodies Meet

by witchy_alien



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! GX
Genre: M/M, PWP without Porn, Porn with Feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-17
Updated: 2020-08-17
Packaged: 2021-03-05 21:08:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 865
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25951954
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/witchy_alien/pseuds/witchy_alien
Summary: Zane and Aster share time together in bed.
Relationships: Marufuji Ryou | Zane Truesdale/Edo Phoenix | Aster Phoenix
Comments: 6
Kudos: 13





	Our Bodies Meet

**Author's Note:**

> "Touching you I catch midnight   
> as moon fires set in my throat   
> I love you flesh into blossom   
> I made you  
> and take you made  
> into me."
> 
> Recreation 
> 
> -Audre Lorde

After finishing his shower, Aster crawls into bed and lays on his stomach next to Zane. He watches Zane’s chest rise and fall with each breath he takes. He touches his finger to the tip of Zane’s nose and drags it, slowly, down to his lips. Zane scrunches his brow at the sensation. 

Aster continues down to his chin and neck. He stops at his collarbone and moves his finger back up. 

Zane stops his hand, “What are you doing?” 

“You’re just disgustingly pretty,” Aster says, then leans in to kiss him.

Zane rolls his eyes. He moves his hand to the back of Aster’s head, tangling his fingers in Aster’s wet hair. Aster climbs on top of Zane and deepens the kiss. 

When they pull apart, they look at each other for a moment.

“Says you,” Zane mumbles.

Aster smiles and sits up on Zane’s lap. It’s only then that Zane notices the shirt that Aster is wearing. He plays with the sleeve. 

“Why are you in my shirt?” 

Aster thinks for a moment. “I could take it off.” 

Zane helps him out of the shirt. Aster kisses him again, kissing down Zane’s body until he reaches his stomach. He pulls the blanket that sits around Zane’s hips down and kisses his erection through his underwear. 

Zane grips Aster’s hair, as he pulls down his underwear. Aster takes Zane into his mouth, circling his tongue around the head of his dick. Zane lets out a sigh as Aster uses his hand to pump him. 

Zane touches his cheek, stopping him. Aster looks up confused at first. But as Zane rustles through their bedside table for the lube, Aster smiles and turns around. He bends over, body pressed against Zane’s, so that he still can suck him off as he works him open. 

Aster hums on Zane’s dick when he feels his finger enter him. Aster takes more of Zane in. He feels another finger and grips tighter onto Zane’s thighs. He deepthroats Zane, enjoying the noises he makes when he does. 

He lifts his mouth off of Zane’s cock, kissing the tip then moves back down. He repeats the motion a few more times. 

Zane presses his fingers deep inside of him. Aster can feel the stretch, and lube slides down the inside of his thighs. Zane pulls his fingers out and rubs his hands on Aster’s ass. 

Aster kisses up his cock, then turns around. Zane looks up at him with parted lips and Aster leans down to kiss him, then takes the lube and works Zane’s cock. 

Aster sits up and closes his eyes as he sinks down onto Zane. His body feels warm as he takes in the amazingly slow stretch. He reaches for Zane’s hand. Zane lets out a soft moan once Aster is fully seated on him, and rests his free hand on Aster’s hip. 

Aster feels Zane’s lips on the knuckles of the hands they have joined together. When he opens his eyes, Zane blinks up at him. Aster smiles and lifts up off of him. When he moves back down they both let out a moan. 

They part their hands and Zane holds Aster by the hips. Aster rolls his hips and watches Zane squeeze his eyes shut. He watches Zane’s chest rise and fall with each movement he makes on top of him. He listens to every sound that falls from Zane’s lips. 

Aster leans down and kisses him. Zane bites Aster’s bottom lip. Aster smiles into the kiss and sits back up. He moves faster on top of him. 

Aster closes his eyes, enjoying every sensation running through his body. Zane’s fingers grip his thighs hard enough to bruise. His heart beats fast in his chest and his entire body is flushed. Aster doesn’t stop the moan that he lets out when Zane takes his dick into his hand. 

With only a few movements, Aster releases into Zane’s hand. He moves his hips faster, until he feels warmth fill him as Zane comes inside of him. 

Aster stays on top of him until they both catch their breath. He lifts off of Zane and lays beside him, foregoing cleaning up for the time being. Instead, he focuses all of his attention to Zane. 

He watches Zane slow down his breathing. Once it’s at a normal pace he opens his eyes and Aster kisses his forehead. He kisses down his nose and each cheek, knowing Zane likes the extra care and attention. 

They kiss, taking time to enjoy the taste of the other. Aster rolls back on top of him. He kisses down Zane’s neck to his chest. He kisses over his heart then looks up.

Zane’s cheeks are tinged pink as he watches Aster, who moves back up to meet his lips again. When they pull apart Aster smiles at him. 

“What?” Zane asks. 

Aster loves him is what. 

“You have a dumb orgasm face,” Aster says. 

Zane kisses him. “Says you.” 

Aster brushes his hand against Zane’s cheek, and Zane turns his head to kiss his palm. 

“I love you,” Zane mumbles against his hand. 

Aster chuckles and responds by giving him another kiss.


End file.
